I Just Love Bugs!
"I Just Love Bugs" is the 34th episode of Season 1 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and the kids are really "going buggy" as they discover the world of bugs and insects around us. Tina explains that she did a report on bees in school and that she is really interested in bugs, something that she gets bugged (no pun intended) about in school. Luci explains that it's nothing she should worry about and Michael acts out the story of "The Ant and the Grasshopper." In school, the kids learn more about different insects from spiders and flies, to beautiful butterflies. When Barney shows off his favorite bugs, fireflies (or lightning bugs), they show how even the smallest creatures can show love (they spell out "I LOVE YOU" with their lights). Educational Theme: Types of Bugs Stories: The Ant and the Grasshopper Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Kathy (Lauren King) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Baby Bumblebee #The Ants Go Marching #Five Little Butterflies #Dance of the Reed Flutes #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Little Miss Muffet #Shoo Fly #The Barney Bag #Three Little Speckled Frogs #Twinkle Little Lightning Bug #I Love You Trivia *This group (Tina, Luci, Michael and Derek) also appeared in the episodes, "My Family's Just Right for Me" (with Kathy), "Our Earth, Our Home", and "1-2-3-4-5 Senses!"(with Kathy). In 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!, Derek makes a cameo appearance in the beginning of the episode. *Second episode the lights off appears, first was "What's That Shadow?", This later happened in "May I Help You?", and "Saves The Days". *This is the second episode where Barney was not seen or heard coming to life. *This is the that the Barney Doll is shown in the classroom with the lights off is horrible. This would happen more often in Seasons 2-3, but it would happen less often in Seasons 4-6, and This later happened in Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure in the caboose. It also returns in the Season 6 episode "We're All Friends" it white eyes is horrible from start to finish. *Michael wears the same shirt from A Splash, Party Please!. And a short hair. *Tina wears the same clothes from Hop To It! and a hair-style. *Luci wears the same shirt from My Family's Just Right For Me (Episode), and Happy Birthday, Barney!, and the same clothes from Telling Time!. And a long hair. *Derek wears the same shirt from Going Places!. And a short hair. *The spider hand puppet that Michael used in the Itsy Bitsy Spider scene was also used in "Let's Help Mother Goose!". Clip from "I Just Love Bugs" # Barney Theme Song (It's Hot! It's Cold!'s version) (Clip from I Just Love Bugs! and Audio from It's Hot! It's Cold!) # Barney Baby Bumblebee (1995 Version) (Clip from I Just Love Bugs! and Audio from At Home with Animals and It's Raining, It's Pouring...) # Barney comes to life (It's Raining, It's Pouring...) (Clip from I Just Love Bugs! and Audio from It's Raining, It's Pouring...) # Hi Michael, Derek, Luci and Tina! (A Fountain of Fun!) (Clip from I Just Love Bugs! and Audio from A Fountain of Fun!) # All About Bees!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from I Just Love Bugs! and Audio from Sweet As Honey!) # All About Bugs! Let's go story about bugs! (Clip and audio from I Just Love Bugs! and Audio from Camera Safari (episode)) # The Grasshopper and the Ant (Seven Days A Week!'s version) (Clip from I Just Love Bugs! and Audio from Seven Days A Week!) # I'll Hopping! Michael! (Clip from I Just Love Bugs! and Audio from Hop to It!) # Barney The Ants Go Marching (All Aboard!'s version) (Clip from I Just Love Bugs! and Audio from All Aboard!) # All About Bugs Insect! (Clip from I Just Love Bugs! and Audio from Itty Bitty Bugs!) # Michael's Bugs! (Clip from I Just Love Bugs! and Audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) # Tina's Insect the bugs! (Clip from I Just Love Bugs! and Audio from Bugs!) # Derek's Bugs! (Clip from I Just Love Bugs! and Audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) # Barney is A BIG BUG! (Clip and audio from I Just Love Bugs! and Audio from Excellent Exercise!) # Barney and Kids is walk on the ant!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from I Just Love Bugs! and Audio from How Does Your Garden Grow?) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Barney The Barney Bag (Birthday Ole!'s version) (Clip from "I Just LOVE Bugs" and Audio from Birthday Ole!) # # # # # # Barney I love you (Lights Off's Season 1's version) (Clip from I Just Love Bugs! and Audio from Let's Help Mother Goose!, The One and Only You and Howdy, Friends!) # Barney comes to play (Red, Yellow and Blue!) (Clip from I Just Love Bugs! and Audio from Red, Yellow and Blue!) # Barney Says Segment (I Just Love Bugs!) (SonicHOG Has No Long Credits. In May, 2001. Chris Was Sad. Because The Barney & Friends I Just Love Bugs 1992 Long Credits Is Miss. Because The Long Credits Is Gone. Because Of You.) # And remember, I Love You! (Here Kitty, Kitty! (episode)'s version) (Clip from I Just Love Bugs! and Audio from Here Kitty, Kitty! (episode)) # Barney End Credits (I Can Be a Firefighter!'s version) (Clip from I Just Love Bugs! and Audio from I Can Be a Firefighter!) Audio from "I Just Love Bugs" # Barney Theme Song (I Just Love Bugs!'s version) (Clip from What a World We Share and Audio from I Just Love Bugs!) # Barney Baby Bamblebee (1992 Version) (Clip from At Home with Animals and Audio from I Just Love Bugs!) # Barney comes to life (I Just Love Bugs!) (Clip from Gone Fishing! and Audio from I Just Love Bugs!) # Stella arrive at Venice Italy (Clip and audio from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from Trading Places! and I Just Love Bugs!) # Stella arrive in Germany and find Stella's suecase find some BIGGER CLOCK! (Clip from It's Time for Counting! and Audio from Easy Does It! and I Just Love Bugs!) # Bees are buzzing!!!! (Clip from Barney's Good Day, Good Night and Audio from I Just Love Bugs!) # Let's go find out the Outside for looking! (Clip and audio from Camera Safari (episode) and Audio from I Just Love Bugs!) # The Ant and the Grasshopper (Clip from A World Of Music and Audio from I Just Love Bugs!) # Tina is boucing a ball! (Clip from Hop to It! and Audio from I Just Love Bugs!) # Barney The Ants Go Marching (I Just Love Bugs!'s version) (Clip from Campfire Sing-Along and Audio from I Just Love Bugs!) # ALl Bugs!!!!! (Clip from Itty Bitty Bugs! and Audio from I Just Love Bugs!) # Michael pretend!!!! (Clip from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and Audio from I Just Love Bugs!) #I know another we can do in the sun! (Clip from It's Hot! It's Cold! (with the audio) and Audio from A World Of Music, Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends!, This Way In! This Way Out!, Stick with Imagination!, I Just Love Bugs! and Grownups for a Day!) #All BUGGY!!! (Clip from Bugs and Audio from I Just Love Bugs) #Barney Is PRETEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from When I Grow Up... and Audio from I Just Love Bugs!) #Let's go to the upstairs and find BJ!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Circle Of Friends! and Audio from I Just Love Bugs!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #I'll show you! On The Race!! (Clip and audio from A Splash Party, Please and Audio from I Just Love Bugs!) #Barney Turns Off The Lights (Clip from May I Help You? and Audio from I Just Love Bugs!) #Let's Race!!!! (Clip and audio from Play for Exercise! and Audio from I Just Love Bugs! and Hearing) #Barney Twinkle Little Lighting Bugs (1992 Version) (Clip from On Again, Off Again and Audio from I Just Love Bugs!) # Barney says "And I Love You! and My Very Favorite Song!" Barney in Concert I love you (Clip from Barney in Concert and Audio from I Just Love Bugs!, Come on Over to Barney's House!, A Day in the Park with Barney, Barney's Big Surprise, and Barney Live! In New York City) # Barney I love you (1992 version) (Clip from Gone Fishing! and Audio from I Just Love Bugs! and First Day of School) # Barney I love you (Season 4 of You Can Be Anything) (Clip from Good, Clean Fun and Audio from You Can Be Anything and I Just Love Bugs!) # Barney comes to play (I Just Love Bugs!) (Clip from Play for Exercise! and Audio from I Just Love Bugs!) # Barney Says Segment (I Just Love Bugs!)) (SonicHOG Has No Long Credits. In May, 2001. Chris Was Sad. Because The Barney & Friends I Just Love Bugs! 1992 Long Credits Is Miss. Because The Long Credits Is Gone. Because Of You.) # And remember, I Love You! (I Just Love Bugs!'s version) (Clip from May I Help You? and Audio from I Just Love Bugs!) # Barney End Credits (I Just Love Bugs!'s version) (Clip from I Can Do That! and Audio from I Just Love Bugs!) *"I Just LOVE Bugs" Seeing Those Paintings of the Bugs Made By: The Children Paints!!!!!!!!.jpg BUG!!!!!!!!!.jpg Seeing Those Paintings of the Bugs Made By The Children!!!!!!!!.jpg Paint Brush Number 2!.jpg (Complete Episode) Part 1 to 16 from PBS in 1994 Coming Be Still Later on YouTube (1996 Version) Part 1 to 30 Coming Soon on October 2023 on YouTube (1998 Version) Part 1 to 10 Finally in December 2019!! (1999 Version) Part 1 to 18 Finally in December 2019!! Category:Barney & Friends First Generation